marsargofandomcom-20200215-history
Using You
"Using You" is a song by Mars Argo. It was featured as the fourth/second track on their second EP, Linden Place, and was released as a single on December 21, 2014."Using You - Single by Mars Argo". iTunes. December 21, 2014. Retrieved May 21, 2018. Background The song was written by Mars Argo and Titanic Sinclair in late 2010. It interpolates the opening line to Weezer's hit song "Buddy Holly", making a love song with references to dissociative identity disorder. The song was first teased in the Computer Show episode, "Do You Ever Feel Empty?", in the form of an instrumental snippet playing throughout. An acoustic version was posted to YouTube on May 26, 2011, and was included on a 2012 rerelease of the Internet Sessions EP."Internet Sessions | Mars Argo". August 18, 2010. Archived from the original on February 20, 2012. Retrieved May 21, 2018. The song was rerecorded in 2012 with rearranged verses and much more polished production by Johnny K. This version of the track was intended for the band's second studio album and scheduled for a March 2013 single release date, as teased in an interview with Noisey for "Runaway Runaway".Samavai, Shriya (February 14, 2013). "Mars Argo are Done Being Cool - Watch Their New Music Video for "Runaway, Runaway"". Noisey. Retrieved May 21, 2018. This release date was scrapped, but the song saw an eventual release as the band's final single together on December 21, 2014. Lyrics Original version Johnny K remix Cross-references * The idea of marrying a man for his money ("find a wealthy man") also comes up in the song "A-Okay". * Some lyrics negatively discuss Mars hearing voices in her head. This is also mentioned in "Nothing Without You". Music video The official music video for the song was released by Digital Twigs on January 14, 2014,"Using You". Vimeo. January 14, 2014. Retrieved May 21, 2018. and reposted by Mars a year later on January 13, 2015"Mars Argo - Using You (Official)". YouTube. January 13, 2015. Retrieved May 21, 2018. and currently has over 13 million views on YouTube. It was directed by Ryan Wehner and produced by Jennifer Lollie. The video takes place ten years into the future, on October 28, 2023, and seems to depict testing on the technology known as the Syntrolux Express, meant to provoke and record the emotional responses by average people listening to live music played by singers and bands. This is achieved with a unique sound system directed into a room the test subject is locked alone inside. Mars Argo's test subject, portrayed by Shonnie Solomon, becomes increasingly violent during testing to the song "Using You" and, in an attempt to calm him, the lab technician, portrayed by Mina Joo, has a similar uncontrollable shift in behavior listening to the music after accidentally falling over and losing her protective headphones. The blue dress Mars wears in the video was later given to her close friend, Sideara St. Claire, who has since been photographed wearing the dress on multiple occasions, mainly on Instagram. Promotional stills by Ryan Wehner Using You (Still 1).jpg Using You (Still 2).jpg Using You (Still 3).jpg Using+You+4.jpg Using+you 0006 4.jpg Using+You+3.jpg Using+you 0005 5.jpg Using+you 0004 6.jpg Using+You+2.jpg Using+you 0003 7.jpg Using+You.jpg Using+you 0000 10.jpg Behind the scenes images LxRmIY5.jpg 19932920_1760690043945876_1139894817258471424_n.jpg lC3Fcfo.png 2013-11-27 22.18.38 598881996011501997_186707333.jpg 2014-07-09 16.31.01 761026595998956340_186707333.jpg 2013-10-28 22.41.49 577120185386040106_186707333.jpg Trivia * In June 2019, the song went viral on the app TikTok after being used by user jeyjeygardi. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Released songs Category:Linden Place songs Category:SoundCloud songs Category:Linden Place singles Category:Internet Sessions songs